A Nightmare on Steven Street Prequel
by BatOutOfHell666
Summary: Freddy Krueger has been rescued from Mr. Underwood by Rose Quartz. Now he's with the Crystal Gems, with whom he manages to get along well with.


*at the Crystal Temple*

*Amethyst and Pearl are sitting outside the temple entrance when Rose warps in with Freddy*

Pearl: Rose, you're back, and you brought a human with you.

Rose Quartz: That's right, *sets Freddy down* his name is Freddy. *walks off of the warp pad as Garnet warps in and spots Freddy*

Garnet: A human!

*Rose looks back, and Freddy hides behind Rose in a fright*

Rose Quartz: It's ok! It's ok! I brought him here.

Garnet: What happened?

Rose Quartz: Well, I was in this town for a mission when I spotted him crying in a backyard. I went over to check on him, and he looked very hurt, so I agreed to let him stay with us. *looks back and sees Freddy behind her* It's ok. You can come out.

*Freddy nervously walks out from behind Rose*

Freddy: *nervously* Um, hello.

*Amethyst walks up to Freddy*

Amethyst: You look nice. I like your clothes.

*Freddy blushes*

Amethyst: I like him already. *turns into a cat and rubs against Freddy, who chuckles lightly*

Freddy: You guys are nice. *to Amethyst* Say how are you doing that?

Amethyst: Magic.

Freddy: Can you turn into anything else?

Amethyst: Anything. *turns back into herself* Whatcha got in mind?

*Freddy pulls folded pieces of paper out of his pants pocket*

Freddy: I have these drawings I kept hidden from Mr. Underwood.

Amethyst: Not one for drawing, is he?

Freddy: I would often draw pictures, and he would often catch me and burn them. I managed to save these. *hands the papers to Amethyst, who unfolds them, then smirks*

*a few minutes later*

*Amethyst is now in the form of a werewolf with 8-inch claws on each hand, and she lets out a loud howl as Freddy giggles*

Freddy: You're funny.

*Amethyst turns into a demonic looking creature with tusks on the chin and 8-inch claws on each hand*

Amethyst: RAAAAAAHR! *turns back into herself* You sure have a thing for claws, don't you?

Freddy: I like monsters. I remember this one time, I was at a museum, and they had these things with claws that you'd wear on your hand.

Amethyst: I see.

*Freddy takes out another piece of paper and begins drawing*

Freddy: They looked like this. *flips the paper over, revealing a picture of a metal tool with a handle on the inside, and 3 long blades protruding from it*

Amethyst: That just might be the coolest thing I've ever seen.

Freddy: You really think so?

*later*

*Freddy is sitting on a rock, looking out toward the sea when Garnet walks in*

Garnet: I wanted to apologize for earlier.

Freddy: Apologize?

Garnet: For frightening you.

Freddy: It's alright. I've just then thinking about things.

Garnet: Is that so?

Freddy: Before your friend Rose came along, no one cared about me. I was teased, mistreated, abused, and picked on my whole life.

Garnet: Tell me more.

Freddy: Apparently, I was born of rape and put in various orphanages. The other orphans would tease me about how I was born.

*flashback to a couple years earlier*

Freddy: *narrating* They called me the...

Kids *flashback*: Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!

*flashback ends*

Freddy: It was horrible.

*Garnet ruffles Freddy's hair*

Garnet: It's ok. I, know what it's like to be mistreated for how you are.

Freddy: Really?

Garnet: You wanna see something?

Freddy: What is it?

*Garnet de-fuses into Ruby and Sapphire*

Freddy: What the? What is this?

Ruby: Garnet, divided by two. I'm Ruby.

Sapphire: Sapphire.

*Freddy shakes hands with Ruby and Sapphire*

Freddy: How is this possible?

Ruby: Where we come from, people have all sorts of abilities. What me and Sapphire do is a thing called fusion.

Freddy: Fusion?

Sapphire: You are correct.

*Ruby and Sapphire fuse back into Garnet*

Garnet: So what did you think?

Freddy: It's confusing, but, I liked Ruby and Sapphire. Alot of this stuff is confusing.

Garnet: You'll get used to it overtime.

*a little later*

*Freddy is standing on the warp pad*

Freddy: Ok, teleport. Transport? Open sesame? Elevate?

*Pearl walks in*

Pearl: What are you doing?

Freddy: How do you guys make these things work? I wanna go somewhere and get flowers for Rose.

Pearl: You have to be a Gem to use the warp pads.

Freddy: Do you know where I can find some flowers?

Pearl: I might know a place or two.

*cut to a meadow*

*Pearl and Freddy warp to the meadow*

Freddy: You weren't kidding, there's tons of flowers. *runs down and attempts to pick a few flowers* She's gonna love these, I know it! *pulls at least 6 flowers* Do you think she'll like these?

Pearl: I don't see why not.

Freddy: Ok. *pulls 6 more flowers* I'm ready. *runs back to the warp pad* Thank you Pearl.

Pearl: It was no trouble.

*Freddy hugs Pearl's leg, and he and Pearl warp back to the temple*

Pearl: Alright, I gotta run out. *warps out*

*later*

*Freddy is sitting by the warp pad, humming Kiss' "Hard Luck Woman" when Rose warps in*

Rose: Oh, hello Freddy.

*Freddy gets up and holds out the flower*

Freddy: These are for you.

Rose: Well thank you.

Freddy: No, thank YOU.

Rose: For what?

Freddy: Before you, no one cared about me. You just might be the closest thing I have to a friend.

*Rose takes the flowers, then kneels down and hugs Freddy*

Rose: That really means alot. Hey, wanna see something amazing?

Freddy: Do I?

*cut to a desert*

*Rose and Freddy warp to the desert*

Freddy: A desert? What's out here?

Rose: Just wait.

*just then, seven lions come walking in, and Freddy hides behind Rose*

Rose: It's alright, they won't hurt you.

*Freddy peeks out from behind Rose and walks out from behind her*

Rose: Well go ahead.

*Freddy steps off the warp pad and nervously walks toward the lions, but when one of them looks toward him, he reels back in fright*

Rose: It's ok.

*Freddy steps forward, and one of the lions licks Freddy's face*

Freddy: They're not gonna eat me?

Rose: They're friendly.

*Freddy pets one of the lions and smiles a small bit*

Freddy: It's like a giant cat. *rests his head on the lion's mane*

*cut to the temple*

*Rose and Freddy warp to the temple*

Freddy: You're the greatest. *hugs Rose, who then sets him down* I think I'm gonna like it here.

*cut to 50 years later*

*in a boiler room*

*dream demon Freddy is holding a photo of him and Rose Quartz from when he was a child*

Freddy: Good times. Thank you, Steven Universe, for letting me see Rose Quartz again. 


End file.
